Jalousie et connerie
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: OS de Rineca contre l'homophobie : Monet adore écrire des fanfictions sur ses professeurs et ses camarades ! Surtout Doflamingo et Killer ! Mais son amour du Yaoi rencontre un mur lors du voyage scolaire en Espagne : elle tombe amoureuse de son beau et merveilleux Doffy.
**Salut ! alors voici l'os de Rineca pour la journée contre l'homophobie ! Bon il reste des fautes (plein), je sais pas pourquoi elle l'a pas envoyé à corriger... Je l'ai pas corrigé parce que je passe que sur les parings que j'aime (y en a peu) et aussi parce que ça m'énerve de corriger 36 fois la même fois alors qu'on est sensé savoir écrire! (c'est des fautes bien connes en plus...)**

 **Bref ! je vous dis bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Jalousie et connerie**

Mais madame c'est pas moi c'est lui qui ma voler mon stylo quand il est venu chez moi ! S'exprime Doflamingo

\- N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui me la donner ! Contre dit Killer

\- Moi je dit, murmure Monet, c'est Killer qui voulais un souvenir de son tendre et doux amour Mingo !

\- Toujours à les imaginer ensemble à ce que je vois ! Affirme Robin

\- Encore et toujours en effet ! D'ailleurs chez finis le chapitre cinq, si tu veux le lire !

\- Bien sur ! Répond Robin avec un léger sourire

Voilà ceux qui mettait l'ambiance en cours d'espagnole. Mais voyons un peu les caractéristique de ses quatres élèves qui se fesait souvent remarquer ou pas. Doflamingo, un grand blond qui a mainte et mainte mot de comportement dans son carnet. Son coter bad boy et ses muscles bien voyant font craquer toute les filles, il est imaginer comme le fantasme de toute les femmes. Monet, question heure de colle et punition, elle peut rivalisé avec Doflamingo. Elle est vu comme une fille bizzare qui adore les gays, des quelle voit de garçons, elle doit s'imaginer dix histoires entre eux deux. Robin, sa meilleure amie, elle adore lire, et c'est un vrai plaisir pour elle de lire et corriger les fictions Yaoi de son amie Monet, contrairement à cette dernière, elle est très discrète et bonne élève en cours. Killer est un peu comme Robin, mais en blond platine, il est ami avec Doflamingo, c'est entre eux deux que Monet s'imagine le plus de chose.

C'est aujourd'hui le dernier cours de la journée. Et demain c'est sorti scolaire ! Grand plaisir pour les élèves, ils vont passer deux jours en Espagne. Mais d'autre classe les accompagne, pour le plus grand bonheur de Doflamingo, son ami Bellamy fais parti du voyage. Le lendemain l'excitation est à son comble. Deux heures de car pour commencer, et on s'est tous que le car c'est souvent le plus drôle ! Dans le rang pour rejoindre le bus, Monet pause pour la énième fois la même question a Doflamingo.

Tu es amoureux de Killer ? Demande t elle

\- Oui ! Repond t il encore une fois

\- Tu crois que c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ou il me dis sa juste pour que j'arrête de pauser sans arrete la question ? Questionné Monet

\- Je n'en sait rien, rétorque Robin, peu être

Le voyage commence alors et Monet et Robin se retrouver derrière Bellamy et Doflamingo a parler deux en secret, pendant que le car démarche et entame sa course, mes élèves n'attendant que sa.

\- Tu ne trouve pas qu'il irait mieu ensemble Doflamingo et Bellamy ?

\- Faut voir !

Monet fixe alors bien Mingo, comme tous le monde a l'habitude de l'appeler. Alors elle ressent un léger pincement au coeur. Comme si tous devenait plus claire autour d'elle. Il est beau, si beau, pourquoi je l'aime d'un coup ? Ce n'est pas mon style ! Mais je l'aime, d'une fraction de seconde j'ai des sentiments pour lui, ce ne met jamais arriver, que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas ! Oh et puis je me fou je l'aime et je le veux !

Le car s'arrête et les classes entame leur premiere visite. Ce n'est avec aucune discrétion que Monet scrute du regard Doflamingo, détaillant chaque parti de son corp. La visite terminer, l'heure du repas approché. Alors que les professeurs distribue Les goûters, Monet admire toujours autant son Mingo maintenant. Mais son sang fait deux tours. Son beau blond tâte non chalament les fesses de Bellamy qui a l'aire de ne pas détesté sa. Elle serré d'un coup les poing et respire fortement pour se calmer. Leur du repas, elle devisage de loin Bellamy tout en fesant mine d'écouter se que Robin lui raconte, même si cette derniere c'est quelle n'est pas écouté.

Au loin, Doflamingo court après Bellamy, il le rattrape et lui tombe dessus. Ils se battent dans l'herbe, se roulant sur tous le terrain, Bellamy se retrouve sur Doflamingo qui n'a pas l'aire heureux d'être en dessous, mais le dominant dépose un baiser inatendut sur ses lèvres. Il se relève et poussé à son tour contre le sol son ami. Et il lui reprend son baiser. Personne ne les a vu. Forte heureusement.

D'autres visite puis enfin rentrer à l'hôtel. Monet passe la nuit a rêver de sortir avec son beau et grand Mingo. Le lendemain elle ne fait que le fixer et se rend compte que se petit tatage de fesse n'est pas qu'une simple connerie, débilité entre garçons. Ils se frôlent maintenant discrètement les doigts. Monet ne suporte pas sa. La jalousie lui ronge de l'intérieur. Mais elle connais bien le bouche à oreille, elle répand alors la nouvelle a tous le monde sans penser aux conséquences... Le voyage en Espagne est finis, elle a surprimer ses fanfictions et tous ce qui avait rapport avec le Yaoi. Elle déteste maintenant les homosexuels. Doflamingo et Bellamy se font percer par des regards noir, ils se font devisager et parfois même insulter. Mingo ne vit pas très bien tous sa et c'est encore pire pour Bellamy qui ignore tous simplement le monde entier. Plus de "salut doffy !". Oui il étais le seul à être autorisé à l'appeler ainsi, mais maintenant c'est finis. Le grand blond au lunette ne peut plus l'approcher sans se faire rejeter. Monet sourit sadiquement. Elle a gagner. Doflamingo et Bellamy ne se voyent plus. Leur vies est gâcher. La haine ne quitte pas leur quotidien. Et pourquoi me demanderai vous ? Tous simplement parce qu'elle était jalouse. La jalousie ? On trouve sa parfois mignon, par fois stupide. Juste un sentiment d'inconfiance en sois ou d'envie d'autrui. Cette jalousie a gâcher des vies, elle en gâche toujours, et si on ne réagis pas, elle continura. Robin n'est ni proche de Bellamy ni de Doflamingo, mais elle trouve indnamisible qu'on les rejettes pour une différence sexuels. Monet préfère Naruto a fairy Tail. Robin naime pas naruto, est ce qu'elle va pour autant lui gâcher la vie ? L'insulter ? La frapper ? Lui cracher à la gueule ? Non. Elle se contente de regarder ses épisodes de fairy Tail pendant que Monet li naruto. C'est tout. Si vous voulez que Doflamingo et Bellamy puisse vivre leur amour sans rien craindre en retour, comprenez que l'homosexualité c'est juste une préférence. Et foutais des patates de l'espace crue dans la gueule de Monet !


End file.
